A Oneshot Love Scene
by Miss M-rated
Summary: “I’m not corned. You’ll never corner me Rhett Butler, or frighten me. You have lived in dirt so long you can’t understand anything else.” Scarlett said with a cold voice while she looked at Rhett... A lovesceen taken direct out from the novel. Enjoy!


_I just LOVE 'Gone with the Wind' and this is my "one shoot love-sceen". Taken out from the novel, just detailed;) _

_----------------------------------------------_

"I'm not corned. You'll never corner me Rhett Butler, or frighten me. You have lived in dirt so long you can't understand anything else." Scarlett said with a cold voice while she looked at Rhett who was standing on the other side of the chair in their dimmed dinning room. "Your jealousy is something you can't understand. Good night." She turned around and walked towards the hall and the stairs, which would lead her up to her own bedroom. Scarlett was about to pass through the doorway when she heard Rhett's sardonically voice behind her.

"Jealous! Am I?" Rhett said in a drunken voice. He sounded amused and had a scornful smile on his face. Scarlett stopped and looked with disgust back at her husband, she had thought that they had finished their fight when she walked away. Rhett took a couple of big steps and caught up with Scarlett "I suppose I am." He grinned once more at her.

He pressed her up against the doorframe and took a strong hold on her shoulders. Rhett knew that he was drunker than he had been in a really long time and the last glasses of brandy even were too much for him. He looked with his rudely, amused dark eyes at Scarlett, who looked back at him, cold and accusing. How could she even dare to accuse him for being jealous when she had been chasing Ashley through the streets of Atlanta and every body knew it? Scarlett was about to ruin all Bonnie's chances of ever being respected by the fools of the Old South. Of course he was allowed to be mad at her, and jealous. Rhett had always been Scarlett's second choice, the only time she came to him first was when she was in need of money.

"God, he is really drunk," Scarlett thought to herself. Even though he was standing an arm length from her she was able to feel a strong stank of brandy coming from his mouth. Why hadn't she turned around and run back upstairs before Rhett heard her in the stairs half an hour earlier? She knew he was in the dinning room; she had seen the light and heard the noises. But Scarlett only wanted her nightcap, the one thing putting her to sleep after all the humiliation she had gone through during the day. Scarlett had just given Ashley a friendly hug at the lumber office and because of India; the whole town was talking about them. On top of all that, Ashley's birthday party had been a torment. She had really tried to enjoy herself this evening, for Ashley's sake. But all the glances the guests had given her; oh she didn't dare to think about it.

"We are no gentlemen and we have no honour. Have we?" Scarlett woke up from her thoughts. Rhett grinned at her; she was furious with him and tired. She only wished to go back to bed and leave all the thoughts of humiliation behind her. Scarlett pushed Rhett away from her. It wasn't that hard; Rhett staggered a few steps before he found solid ground.

He saw Scarlett leaving him in the dinning room once more, alone with all the emotions Rhett felt rushing through his mind. All caused by the woman walking away, leaving him in the dimmed room - jealousy, disappointment and devotion. He wanted to hurt her and love her at the same time. He knew her, he knew her too well. Rhett knew what Scarlett would do as soon as she entered her own room. Dream; dream that she was with someone else. A sudden rage came over him. Scarlett was _his_ wife! He ran after her and by the foot of the stairs he was side by side with her.

Scarlett longed for her bed. The glass of brandy had already started to relax her tensed body. She was just about to take the first step up the stairs when a large hand grabbed her right arm and violently pulled her back.

"Not that easy Scarlett." Like a python he quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny waist. He bent over and kissed her ungentle on her lips. Even Rhett was surprised by his own action. She tried to turn herself loose, but Rhett was much stronger than her. "You can chase after Ashley Wilkes and dream of Ashley Wilkes. But this one night you are not turning me out." With strength, Scarlett barley was aware of, Rhett swapped her feet off the ground and into his arms.

She kicked and beat him all the way through the quiet house. She hated Rhett more than ever; he was violent and rude to her. Worse of all, it seemed like Rhett enjoyed see her failing attempts to free herself from his rough grip. He entered the soft-lighted bedroom and threw Scarlett on top of her own bed. She immediately felt the weight on the foot side of the bed when Rhett entered it after her.

"Leave me alone! You are drunk, just go and sleep it off." She demanded just as Rhett ignorantly crawled on top of her. His dark eyes full with sardonic were looking down at her for just a few seconds before he started kissing her with a harshly intense that made Scarlett lose her breath for a moment. His usually so soft, playful and inviting lips was gone without a trace and replaced by a hard, unfriendly surface that was pressed ungentle up against her own lips.

"I do what the hell I want with you. Don't you dare to dismiss me like I was your precious Mammy and don't you dare to tell me where I can go and not go in my own house. I'm not a servant of yours. This is my house and everything in it belongs to me and that includes you."

"Let go of me! I'm not something that you own. How dare you say this to me."

"How dare I? You are _my_ wife and it's about damn time you start act like you are Mrs. Butler."

"I'll start act like a wife when you start to behave like a husband - _and_ a gentleman."

Rhett laughed coldly as he looked down at his wife, her guts amazed him. "Don't you even dare to question my duties as a gentleman and a husband when you are running around devoted to another man who would never please you. You don't mean anything but misery to any man, and God help the man who really loves you. Bloody hell Scarlett, you were trapped at noon in the arms of Ashley Wilkes." Scarlett tried to free herself from her husband weight.

"If you weren't so insulting and drunk I would explain everything. Let me go!"

His arouse was growing bigger and bigger by the touch of Scarlett's hands against his shoulders when she tried to remove him from her. He whispered into Scarlett's ear "There's no way out of this, my pet. So you can stop all the struggling."

"You can't force me to have sex with you!" He smirked with amusement at her response Scarlett had always a childish way of trying handling things Rhett wanted that wasn't pleasing to her. He had thought it was a very charming side in her personality, a side he very often teased her about.

Scarlett managed to get one of her hands free and slapped him hard across the face. Rhett succeed to get hold on her waving wrist and squeezed it tight in his hand. " Mrs Butler, I'm warning you! I'm able to break your neck and intend to do if you don't stop moving." Rhett said with a brandy stank breath hitting her in the face. Scarlett seemed to have taken his words seriously because she stopped her failing attempts to escape from the bed. With one of his hands Rhett took a steady grip on Scarlett's jaw line. Biting and playing with his tongue all over her jaw and neck leaving a trace of red marks were his mouth had been. He wanted her to feel shook, nervous and cornered.

This was nothing like the Rhett she remembered having sex with. The Rhett she knew would see to her needs almost more than to his own, pamper her, made her feel like a goddess. This Rhett was just rude and rough a side that he had never shown her before in bed, but there was something thrilling with the unpredictability and roughness in his acting. The way his little moustache tickled against the bare skin on her neck send a sensation through her body. She hadn't share one single night with her husband since she declared that she didn't want them to sleep in the same bed three years ago. How many times hadn't she regretted that decision? But there was no way she could ever admit this to Rhett.

Rhett had been longing for her body for years and now he finally got her underneath his own. He wanted her and he wanted her now. He released Scarlett from his rough grip and started to undo his trousers. He pulled his pants down and crawled on top of her once more. He wouldn't bother to take neither his cloths nor Scarlett's nightgown off. Rhett took a steady hold on Scarlett's wrists forcing her hands to rest above her head. He kissed Scarlett's lips with harshness and unfriendliness once again he wanted her to feel nervous and shook, to his surprise he realised that Scarlett kissed him back. She gasped "Oh Rhett!" Scarlett was longing for him just like he was longing for her. He moaned when he hardens against Scarlett's lower body. He separated Scarlett's legs with his hands and entered her fully. They continued kissing each other, fiery and passionate as Rhett started to move on top of Scarlett and she followed him gasping and moaning through the intense kisses that Rhett placed on her mouth and face. Scarlett's whole body was trembling from all the pleasure Rhett gave her she thought she was about to faint when she reached her climax together with Rhett. Her moaning was so loud that Rhett cover her mouth with his own so that she wouldn't wake up the whole household.

Afterwards Scarlett rested her head on Rhett's shoulder, she wouldn't regret this. She was a fool that had made him move out from their bedroom. Still she would never admit this to him, she would never give him the pleasure of saying I told you so. She fell asleep while Rhett stroke her tousled dark hair with her arm around him. The next morning Rhett was gone she was alone in her own bedroom.

--- You know what happens next XD


End file.
